villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Juliana
Queen Juliana is the secondary antagonist of Ralph Bakshi's animated film,'' Fire and Ice''. The mother of Nekron, Juliana is a powerful sorceress, as well as a cunning and manipulative figure. She is a minor player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Non Disney Villains Tournament Failed Usurpation With her son, Nekron, infatuated with his wife, the Snow Queen, Juliana finds herself losing influence. She thus asks Blackwolf, another powerful wizard, to have an assassin kill the Snow Queen so she can regain her influence. The assassin in question, Necron 99, fails in his task. The Fall of the Ice NationCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:SorceressCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Blackwolf Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:The Bakshi BunchCategory:Fire and Ice VillainsCategory:Ralph Bakshi's VillainsCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:The Ice NationCategory:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs VillainsCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains When the Ice Nation goes to war with the Fire Nation, Juliana's husband, King Haggard, turns to Skeletor to help. This ends up making matters worse, as Skeletor decides to take the Ice Nation for himself. Queen Juliana helps her husband hold the enemy off, using her magic to keep Skeletor's top lieutenant, Evil Lyn, at bay. When Haggard begins fighting a losing battle, Juliana transforms him into a Red Bull in order to gain the victory. Even this is not enough to stop Skeletor's warriors, as Evil Lyn transforms Haggard back into a human. Juliana and Haggard flee while Skeletor destroys everything in sight. Death Haggard and Juliana make their way back to the main chamber, where they witness the deaths of Nekron and the Snow Queen at the hands of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula. Haggard rushes the two, only to get burned alive. Juliana looks on as the two firebenders begin melting the palace around her. In the destruction that follows, Juliana falls to her death as the castle of ice crumbles. Heroes Vs Villains War Declaring Loyalties to the Horned King Juliana appears as one of the members of the Bakshi Bunch's council. Soon enough they joined forces with the Horned King and his allies. A Surprise Gift When Nekron rests up on Icepeak, Juliana approaches her son, claiming that he is not powerfull as he should be. To that end, she sends a squad of subhumans on a secret mission to capture a bride for Nekron. They succeed as they brought Pocahontas into Icepeak. Nekron, however, has not interest in marrying the native princess. Pocahontas then stands up and offers to the ice lord a chance of making peace with her people. Thinking that the action may will change Nekron's mind about marrying Pocahontas, Juliana forces her son to listen at her decision. However, to her shock and fury, Nekron refuses the princess offer and also threatens her mother that she would kill her if she will brought another bride for him. Preparations Later, Maleficent offers a partnership with the Horned King and his allies in a propose to weaken the heroes powers, an offer the Horned King and his allies agreed to it. Blackwolf, the leader of the Bakshi Bunch's faction, then assembles the Bakshi Bunch's council members, announcing his move on the war, much to the enjoyment of the Bakshi Bunch's members, and of course to Juliana's excitement. Soon enough, the villains overpower the heroes and capture many of them to the Horned King's fortress. A Horrified Moment When the time of the execution comes, Nekron and Juliana request to the King, to bring the heroes in his castle on Icepeak. The Horned King complies, by sending some of his forces to help them in their goals. However, before they would start the execution, the freed heroes arrive in the Icepeak to free their remain imprisoned friends. When Nekron goes berserk, by crumbling the Icepeak's fortress, resulting in causing a massive destruction, Juliana gets trembled for a moment. This action, has the opportunity for Pocahontas, still captured by Nekron's forces, to escape from her clutches. Juliana, however, has other plans, and attempts to catch her once again. This action proves futile, since Meeko interferes and mess up with the sorceress, allowing for Pocahontas to escape from her grip. After losing the heroiness, Juliana makes it to the peak of the Icepeak, to aid Nekron in his battles, only to witness her son, threatened by the Beast and Denahi. She has enough time for mourning about her son's loss, before she would fall to her death, after Nerkon unleashes his full power, annihilating his entire fortress.Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains